deadtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Titan
The Titan (formerly referred to as Behemoth) is a Zombie in Dead Trigger 2. It was first seen at the CES 2013, in a demo on the NVIDIA Project Shield. Overview The Titan is first encountered in the mission 'Encounter', the tutorial. The player will then see the Titan zombie in the Africa mission 'Fresh Air', as they were about to land on the oasis. They will first battle the Titan in the mission "Terror from the Deep". It may have been a test subject due to it having a collar and numerous pipes and tubes embedded in it. It also has a couple of bullet holes on his chest. It appears to be more of a mutant than a zombie. It can be assumed that the Titan is roaming the earth as he was first encountered in the USA and then seen again in Africa. How he travels on the water is unknown. Appearance The Titan is humongous and towers above the player. It has a spiked chain around its neck and some metal mechanism with tubes connecting to it, with metal plating drilled into its groin. Abilities It does not climb over and under walls and barricades. It instead attacks by throwing cars and boulders, as well as other large objects, at the Hero. Approaching the Titan will cause it to smash the player with its fists or stomp. Weaknesses The Titan zombie has no obvious weaknesses. However, shooting its head may kill it faster than body shots. Strategy The Titan cannot be fought during the first three levels. The first boss battle with the Titan takes place in Africa, on the level "Terror from the Deep". On easy mode, its throwing attacks are very weak and the player will only take from 1 to 5 damage. A hit from the thrown objects can make the player fall. The only way to damage the Titan is with a static turret, several zombies will spawn every few seconds which could be dangerous in hordes. Setting up mines and/or turrets can also help to make the mission easier so the player does not need to get off the turret and having to clear the area of zombies consistently. The way to easily defeat it is to get on the static turrets and when the Titan throws objects, hide/strafe behind objects. Pay attention to his movements and nearby zombies. Important notes Equipped weapons will NOT do any damage due to its range. Thus, it is important to use the mounted heavy machine guns instead of wasting ammo. Before playing this level on medium or hard, it is advisable to take a few Painkillers to survive from hordes as well as damage from the Titan's attacks. Animations The Titan will grab rocks from buildings or cars from the ground and throw them at the Hero. When the Titan dies, it will fall from its knees and then drop to the ground. Trivia * A photo of him can be seen at the CDC offices in China as the breaking news on TV. * His former name was "Behemoth". * A possible reason that there are Titans in the USA and China is that there is more than one titan. Gallery DT2 teaser2.jpg|The Giant zombie in the demo. DT2 Teaser1.jpg 1996 296886083767272 1863153673 n.jpg|Using the static machine gun to shoot at the Giant Zombie Giant zombie in china.jpeg Giant zombie in Africa.jpg Screenshot 2013-10-26-08-28-21.png|Behemoth falling Screenshot 2013-10-26-08-17-17.png Screenshot 2013-10-26-08-18-51.png|Aiming at the Behemoth through the Heavy Machine Gun. Attack-of-the-Titan.jpg DT2_Behemoth_dead.png References Category:Dead Trigger 2 Category:Dead Trigger 2 Zombies Category:Special Zombies Category:Zombies Category:Dead Trigger 2 Special Zombies Category:Characters Category:Dead Trigger 2 Characters